


Ready, Not Waiting

by wherenonagoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherenonagoes/pseuds/wherenonagoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is not waiting for Cas to get home, he's ready for him to be home. There is a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Not Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Simone because it's her birthday and she likes bottom!Dean so I wrote bottom!Dean

He had not been waiting for this. Just because they only had a small amount of time between their two jobs to actually be together did not mean he was waiting for it. It seemed weird to have to wait for sex, right? Right, and so Dean would not say he had been waiting for it.  
As it was, he ran the night shift over at the station, and he would have to leave within two hours, and in the next ten minutes, Cas was supposed to get home. But he wasn't waiting.

The dishes were done, the bathroom and bedroom were both clean, and he was ready. That was the word, ready. Dean was sitting on their bed, trying to act like it wasn't a big deal that it was his birthday and that he hadn't seen his boyfriend since that morning, but it was. It had been over a week since the two of them could fuck, it was torturous. They were both just so busy, what with Dean having to pull extra shifts for Victor, and Cas having to stay overnight in the hospital with his more unstable patients; it just left no time for them to be together except maybe in a heap of tiredness on the same bed.

That was going to change though, because Dean was ready. His hands were behind him, supporting his back as he just whistled, trying not to get too excited just yet; he didn't want to strain the new panties he'd bought himself. Any minute now Cas would walk through the front door, and into their bedroom, and Dean could be happy. As he thought that, the lock on the front door turned, and that was his sign to try and calm down, because was definitely over half hard by this point from being ready for so long; not waiting.

Castiel walked into their bedroom, his bag over his shoulder, his top scrub in his hand leaving him in just a t-shirt. He looked to Dean and couldn't help but laugh.  
"You're ready for this aren't you? You haven't waiting since you got home have you?" Cas pushed his things towards the corner by the door, flicking his shoes and pulling his socks off.

"I've been ready, but I was not waiting. I'm not some pining teenager."

"Yes you are," Cas smiled, leaning down to kiss Dean while he took his pants off, leaving him in his boxers. He then took his shirt off, pulling it off with one hand and throwing it away somewhere.

"Am not," Dean moved his arms around to Cas's back as he pushed Dean forward on the mattress, his hand going to Dean's crotch to rub him through the pink silk panties.

"Whatever, shut up." Cas moved his hand, kissing Dean softly at first, then biting a little before his tongue licked along the Dean's top lip, pushing in slowly and tangling with Dean's own. Cas rolled his hips once, his underwear against the delicate panties, and Dean moaned into his mouth. "What do you want birthday boy?"

"Fuck me, please," Dean groaned as Cas rolled his hips again. Cas smiled and kissed Dean again, then his cheek and jaw, moving down his neck till he kissed along Dean's collarbone.

"Sure thing," Cas kissed him again before motioning him to turn over. "You put the lube in the drawer, right?"

"Yeah, over there," Dean pointed, turning and moving pillows to he would be comfortable. Cas leaned over towards the nightstand, opened the drawer, and pulled the small container out, placing it under Dean's crotch. Cas slid back, running two fingers up and down the crack in Dean's ass, teasing at where he knew his hole was. Cas then moved Dean's panties, cooing at his pink hole shuddering before him in anticipation. Cas smiled and went forward to kiss it lightly before he began to lick into Dean's crack. 

Dean squirmed under Cas's tongue as it began to push against and around his hole. He bit his lip, his eyes straining to stay open as he felt Cas push his tongue further in. Cas continued to lick in, pushing his tongue in and out, licking around his hole, and then Cas moved his hand from Dean's waist and went to stroke his cock under his panties.

"Shit," Dean gasped, not expecting it, and Cas hummed into him before he kissed his hole one last time and brought himself up over Dean, his stomach to Dean's back.

"You ready for this? Slow?"

"No, go fast, I can take you," Dean nodded his head and Cas kissed behind his ear before moving back and squeezing some of the lube onto his fingers. The first one went in easily around the panties, and Cas was sure to gently stroke Dean's prostate once or twice before adding another and beginning to scissor them. Dean pushed back onto his fingers, his eyes closed as Cas pushed in more, just barely touching his prostate every other push.

Not long after three fingers, Cas was taking his underwear off, slicking himself up and leaning over Dean. "You ready?"

"I've been ready, get on with it," Dean almost growled, his dick hard under the panties, leaking precome onto the material. Cas chuckled, kissing Dean's shoulders and back before he began to line himself up, making sure the panties Dean wanted to keep on stayed on. Once there, he pushed in slowly, holding onto Dean's ass to keep him still until he was completely in.

Cas was biting his own lip as Dean tried to relax around him; either way it didn't matter, it'd been so long that no matter what they did Dean would probably be this tight, so blissfully and amazingly tight. Cas began to pull out, and Dean took a large intake of breath, his hands clenching at the blanket around him. Cas smiled and pushed in sharply, starting a rhythm he knew he wouldn't be able to keep for long.

"Fuck Cas, I thought your job-" Dean paused as Cas thrust in, hitting his prostate, "Shit. Tired you out everyday?"

"Nothing tires me out as much as you," Cas pushed in again, his hands holding onto Dean's ass and side. "Get yourself off. You've gotta leave," another two quick thrusts, "in an hour."

"Shit," Dean couldn't bit his lip anymore, and each thrust Cas granted him with brought out a short little grunt, and Cas couldn't help but smile, leaning over Dean's back as he continued to fuck him. Dean reached into his panties, grabbing his cock and began to stroke himself. He spread the precome that had accumulated over himself and groaned as he felt his muscles begin to strain. Cas kept pushing in at just the right angle, and it made it hard to keep a steady pace on himself.

Cas leaned over Dean, wrapping his arms around his chest as he fucked into him harder, his heavy breathing the only thing Dean can hear now as he felt Cas's dick just abuse his prostate. Then Cas was coming inside him, and moaning so loud and Dean moved his hand faster, coming soon after.  
Dean panted underneath Cas, his panties soiled, out of breath and completely spent. Cas pulled out, wincing and lying on his back next to him.

"You've got to shower and leave, Dean."

"How the hell am I supposed to work after that?"

"I don't know, but if you don't, you don't get to get your present later."

"Fine," Dean sighed, sitting back on his legs, Cas leaning up to kiss him chastely.

"I'll join you in the shower, just get it ready, alright?"

"Alright," Dean smiled, kissing him again before hurrying off the bed and into the bathroom. He did have to leave for work after all, even if it was his birthday.


End file.
